soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Webber
Cameron Webber is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Unknown Actors (2004; recurring) *Unknown Actors (2004; recurring) *Ashwyn Bagga (2004-2006; recurring) *Braeden Walkes (2006-2012; recurring) *Michael Leone (03/2013-03/2018; recurring) *Cade McWatt (07/2018-08/2018; recurring) *William Lupton (08/2018-present; recurring) *Anthony Joseph Saliba (08/2013; temp) Character History: Background: Cameron Steven Webber is the son of Alexander "Zander" Smith and Elizabeth Webber. He was born May 16, 2004. He has two younger half-brothers Jacob "Jake" Spencer and Aiden Spencer. Cameron is the product of a one night stand that Elizabeth had with Zander follow a split from her then husband Ric Lansing. Early on in the pregnancy Elizabeth got back together with Ric and they were planning to raise her baby together much to the dislike of Zander. However, things with Elizabeth and Ric ended. Late in her pregnancy, Zander is killed and Elizabeth leaves town. He is named after Zander's late father Cameron Lewis and Elizabeth's grandfather Steven "Steve" Hardy. 2000's: A few months after giving birth, Elizabeth returns to town with newborn Cameron. After returning to town, Elizabeth goes to nurse school and starts working at General Hospital, Cameron often care for by Elizabeth's grandfather Audrey Hardy. During this time, Elizabeth get back together with first love Lucky Spencer. Lucky becomes a father to Cameron. Elizabeth and Lucky go on to marry with plans for Lucky to adopted Cameron. Money to tight for the new family and things become even worse when Lucky becomes addiicted to pain meds following an injury. Elizabeth reaches her breaking point after discovering that Lucky is cheating on her with Maxie Jones as she is giving Lucky pills. Elizabeth turns to old flame Jason Morgan. Elizabeth soon learns that she is pregnant but it unsure if Jason or Lucky is the father. But Lucky cleans up his act because of the new baby. Elizabeth learns that Jason is the father but allows everyone to believed that Lucky is the father as she wants Lucky to stay clean. Elizabeth givens birth to son Jacob Martin Spencer on May 4, 2007. Elizabeth and Lucky's marriage doesn't last but he remains commited father to Cameron and Jake. Elizabeth briefly has a relationship with Jason but it doesn't work as Jason's work but Elizabeth's children in danger. In January 2008, Cameron nearly burns down the house while playing with matches. In the fall of 2009, Cameron is delighted when Lucky and Elizabeth get back together. But the happiness was short lived when Elizabeth started having an affair with Lucky's half-brother Nikolas Cassadine. Elizabeth becomes pregnant. She is unsure if NIkolas or Lucky is the father. Elizabeth wants to make things with Lucky but DNA tests reveal that Nikolas is the father. Lucky is done with Elizabeth once and for all. Although Lucky remains a father to both Cameron and Jake. 2010's: Elizabeth along with Cameron and Jake live with Nikolas and his son Spencer Cassadine during some of pregnancy and Elizabeth gives birth to their son Aiden Nikolosvich Cassadine. A few weeks after birth, Aiden is kidnapped but is later found and returned to Nikolas and Elizabeth. Elizabeth then decides to head for to California with her three sons in toe to visit her sister Sarah Webber. Elizabeth returns a month later to find both Nikolas and Lucky have moved on. Elizabeth returns to living a her house. The family's happy life is thrown for a tailspin when Jake his hit by a car and later dies at the hospital. Around this time it is revealed that Aiden is in fact Lucky's son. Cameron loses her father figure as Lucky leaves town a few months but he remains in contact with Cameron and Aiden. As Cameron grows older is very protective of Elizabeth and Aiden. He befriends Emma Drake and this cause problems between him and Spencer as both have crushes on Emma. Both try to win her heart. In July 2015, it is revealed that Jake didn't die following the car accident but had been infact held captive by Nikolas's grandmother in order to hurt the family. Jake returns home and reunited with Elizabeth and Cameron who are elated to see him. Things at first don't go smoothly at first. Jake has behavioral issues following his returned. Cameron and Aiden soon bond with Jake. The next year Cameron bonds with Elizabeth's newly discovered half-sister Hayden Barnes. Webber, Cameron